


Paterson Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [5]
Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of answers to asks about Paterson.All asks will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do some random Paterson headcanons?

These are going to be all over the place, just a warning.  
—  
So I feel like Paterson has slight PTSD, why else would the two closest to him be concerned about his reaction to the bus breaking down and if it blew up. It also would explain why he doesn’t use an alarm. I feel like his routine is also due to this, not much can trigger an attack if you do the same exact thing every day. I feel like being in the Marines turned Paterson into the soft and gentle soul we see like Bob Ross. Paterson’s main goal in life is to please his wife and love her with all he can. The only reason he never goes and makes copies of his poems is because he doesn’t want to feel that vulnerable. If he ever got a phone he would only download two apps, Audible and a solitaire game, and use four, the two he downloaded and then the calendar and calculator. Laura would text him funny pictures and would text back “Funny”, “I like that one”, “Why would somebody think a dog would think that”, and the like in response to every photo so Laura knows he looked at them. One day she sends him a selfie while he is at work saying she misses him, and he wants to send one back so he opens up the camera app and flips his phone around to take a picture, it doesn’t turn out well, but Laura loves it all the same and teaches him how to switch to the front camera after work. I feel like Paterson is more of a cat person, but they have Marvin because Laura likes dogs and he isn’t opposed to dogs, he just likes cats better.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183580390742/could-you-please-do-some-random-paterson)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you do some dating Paterson headcanons if that's okay?

This going to be pre-Laura, I just feel weird writing reader-insert with a character who is married in the movie. (I no longer feel this way... fuck Laura, they got divorced)

—

Paterson is a soft romantic, you would go out for dinner every Friday night, ending at Shades for a drink. Once a month he would bring you flowers, a mix of roses and daisies, sometimes a lily or two. Paterson always made sure to tell you how much he loves you on every date, but he keeps pda to a minimum. Sometimes you would plan for him to come to your apartment and spend the night, there he makes up for all the kisses he wanted to give you while out. One day he surprises you on a Wednesday with chocolates and a pizza, he planned it a month ago but didn’t tell you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183599475747/would-you-do-some-dating-paterson-headcanons-if)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about Paterson. He seem so nice and kind. How he would deal in an argument/disagreement with his s/o. (Love your blog btw!!)

Ahh!!! Thank you! I love your blog too! I love when you post your doodles (your Matt ones are my favorite)!

Paterson would try his best to not let any disagreement turn into an argument, he doesn’t like conflicts, but he knows sometimes it is unavoidable. If he finds himself in an argument with his s/o he tries his very hardest to keep a soft and even tone, he hates yelling more than conflict. If he feels like he is at the tipping point of yelling, he would excuse himself from the situation and take a walk to the falls, no matter the time of day. He’d take deep breaths and close his eyes, just letting the sound of the falls calm him. Once calm he would run over the argument in his head, all the points brought up and then decides what he wants to do going forward. When he comes to a conclusion he returns home and shares his final thoughts. He always tries his best to not restart the argument, and if it seems like the subject has already been dropped by the time he returns he doesn’t even bother to bring it up. And if he ever does slip up and yells he becomes very apologetic, he feels like he becomes a monster when he yells with his deep bellowing voice, and it will be on his mind for days.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185072735497/talk-to-me-about-paterson-he-seem-so-nice-and)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the Paterson Falls webcam, search: Earthcam - Paterson Falls Cam. They’ve changed the benches from when they filmed it, but imagine watching Paterson eating his lunch each day on there. Maybe that might be a bit creepy but I mean in more of a nice way.

I just looked it up! It seems like they are doing construction work right now and don’t have a live feed, so it is playing an archived video from 19 days ago. (Paterson would be happy his favorite area is getting worked on to make it prettier, but also would be very lost and end up eating lunch in his bus or right next to it)

I can see what you said as more of a peace of mind thing since he doesn’t have a phone, that you and later Laura, pull up the camera around the time he should be eating to make sure he gets there alright and leaves. Doesn’t happen every day, but when it comes to mind, the cam gets pulled up.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185637498142/have-you-seen-the-paterson-falls-webcam-search)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Paterson enjoys it when he is being pampered but if he is in charge keep your mouth away.) Sounds like Paterson has a bit of a dom side going on!! Interesting. Care to expand...

[Originally posted by ihiphop](https://tmblr.co/Zmj3ei2So__XZ)

Jk… silly me was just expecting nobody to notice it. But yes he does, it isn’t something one would really expect just looking at him, but I promise it is there. He isn’t the type to use degrading dirty talk besides saying bad or naughty girl. If you ask to be spanked he will do it otherwise he won’t. He likes to pin you down, keep you from touching him while he takes care of you, if it means being tied up so be it. But he always triple checks your consent before going through with anything. But as inferred he is just as willing to switch and be the one tied up.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185868875687/paterson-enjoys-it-when-he-is-being-pampered-but)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly-anonhamster on tumblr: Don’t mind if I do. Holding hands with Paterson. I feel like he doesn’t get enough love 😔. Maybe holding hands in public? Holding hands when crossing the road? Idk man, give me dat good fluff ❤️

Paterson is the love of my life! Besides Matt, obviously.

—

Holding hands was your default. No matter what you were doing or where you were heading, your hand was always surrounded by the much larger hand of your boyfriend. Paterson wasnt comfortable with many displays of affection outside the protection of home, but he loved holding your hand while out and about. He learned you had a pattern of squeezes that were almost like a language, two squeezes in quick succession meant you were checking up on him, one long and hard squeeze meant you got excited about something, 3 soft and quick squeezes meant “I love you”. But the hand holding wasn’t just while you were outside the house, often while cuddled up on the couch or in bed you were holding hands, it helped you ground each other and always radiated your love to one another. Paterson even wrote you a poem about holding your hand which he recited for you on your anniversary.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186478256222/dont-mind-if-i-do-holding-hands-with-paterson-i)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly-anonhamster on tumblr: Paterson cooking with you! Nothing more domestics than cooking, eating together while watching your fave show. Make it as fluff as you want :}

I don’t think something can get more fluffy than this! It is good I’m a certified professional for writing fluff 😂

—

It was a surprise when your front door opened an hour earlier than it should have, right as you were about to begin dinner. Paterson stepped into the kitchen to give you a kiss.

“You want to join me in making dinner after you change?”

“Uh, sure.”

He soon returned, just as the water for pasta began to boil. You added the macaroni and briefed Paterson on what you were making for dinner, pulled pork and mac&cheese. The pulled pork was already in the slow cooker, so all you really had to do was make the mac&cheese. After the pasta was in, you set to work on prepping the dish to bake it in by having Paterson butter it for you. You made the cheese sauce, on occasion you had to smack Pat’s hand away from the bowl of cheese and the bowl of breadcrumbs, each time earning a small pout. After a bit you checked the pasta, and it was at the perfect point, a few minutes from being perfectly cooked. You reserved some pasta water then Pat took the pot to the sink to drain it. After adding some pasta water to the cheese sauce you added the pasta and stirred with the help of your boyfriend. It was interesting putting the pasta in the dish and adding more cheese and the breadcrumbs with a second pair of arms behind you, but it got done. After Paterson put the dish in the oven he picked you up and carried you to the living room where you watched some of your favorite show to watch together, How It’s Made, while curled up together. When the oven timer went off it was a race to the kitchen, you would have won but Paterson grabbed you and turned you around as you were grabbing oven mitts, taking the mitts off your hands. You decided to grab the rolls and plates, and then attempted to serve yourself before Pat took your plate from you.

“Go sit, sweetheart, I’ll serve you tonight.”

You couldn’t help but smile, you loved pampering your boyfriend and when he did the same for you, which wasn’t rare at all, you always got butterflies. You watched him and he seemed to be taking longer with his back to you.

“Mister, are you standing there eating rolls and mac&cheese instead of fixing us plates.”

He didn’t turn but spoke with a slightly garbled voice, “Nnooo.”

You laughed, “Alright. Hurry up, I’m hungry. ”

He came over and set down the plates before going back to get glasses and your water pitcher. You chatted about whatever came to mind, and Pat ate 3 whole servings. When you finished, you returned to the living room.

“So, what’s for dessert?”

“Pat, you can’t still be hungry!”

“Is it cupcakes?”

You laughed and kissed him, “Am I allowed to make you anything else?”

He laughed too, “No.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186600358687/paterson-cooking-with-you-nothing-more-domestics)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paterson has a cat that walks home with him half way from his work everyday.

YES! He just calls the cat little fella, because it isn't his cat and he doesn't know its name. Fella is black and white and missing a bit of his right ear, but seems well feed and taken care of so he is pretty sure he has an owner. They just mosey along from the tunnels to his house and vise versa. Sometimes they talk sometimes they don't, but Paterson never tries to pet Fella unless he rubs against his legs first. When it is raining he brings a larger umbrella so Fella has enough space under it too.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186727532482/paterson-has-a-cat-that-walks-home-with-him-half)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paterson headcanons I just need to share before I forget them  
(A/N: not an ask, but I feel these should be here)

  * He would be a great father.
  * He is a fan of breakfast for dinner, and has a major sweet tooth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that Paterson was filmed in October, one of the shops he drives by has Halloween stuff for sale. The two boys talking about what Halloween outfit they want to wear. Then at the end he walks by a house with a pumpkin. Paterson is a Halloween film who knew!? 👻 🎃  
(A/N: not necessarily about our man Pat, but this is important info...)

Paterson definitely takes place in Halloween season. I'm pretty sure Patterson, NJ is a "normal" town and starts decorating in October, so yeah for sure. Paterson is now my second favorite Halloween movie, Nightmare before Christmas is my favorite. But Paterson is my favorite movie in general so it is alright.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187861632442/i-just-noticed-that-paterson-was-filmed-in)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formerly-anonhamster on tumblr: I have hcs that Paterson make tea, pull out some cookies and bring it to you on the couch during raining/stormy weather. Then sit next to you with his own tea so you guys enjoy some low key chilling together. Maybe cuddling up together and nap on the couch even though it’s gonna hurt his back a little. So domestic. I wanna hear some of your HCs of Paterson being domestics with his SO. Please and thank you with gingerbread on top :3c

AHHHHHH!!!!! Yes! I love it! Lazy naps on the couch while you lay on his chest, he is so large he doesn’t mind. Comfy times and nice snacks!!! 

Pat, with his sweet tooth, requires cookies on demand. You spend one weekend afternoon every couple of weeks making cookie dough and scooping it up to freeze so you can have fresh cookies whenever the mood strikes. You two are almost always giggling while baking, booping the other’s nose with a flour covered finger. He will come up behind you while you’re stirring the dough and help you stir, “You’re not stirring it right, sweetheart. Let me help you.”

You two do the chores together, one washes the dishes while the other dries, one of you moves the dryer safe laundry to the dryer while the other hangs up the rest, one folds outerwear while the other matches socks and folds the underwear. The house is always filled with giggles when chores are being done, you always find a way to tease him, water gets splashed, towels are playfully snapped, one holds up the other’s clothes and asks how it looks. He will pick you up and spin you around when you’re being really goofy. And soft kisses are shared, and maybe sometimes chores are put on hold for an hour or two.

Oh, I could go on for hours about being domestic with Paterson… <strike>maybe I should write a fic about it</strike>

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188804788667/i-have-hcs-that-paterson-make-tea-pull-out-some)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an answer, but links to pictures of the poems Paterson wrote which I recreated in my handwriting.

[Love Poem](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957249042/love-poem-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[Another One](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957314232/another-one-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[Poem](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957371307/poem-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[Glow](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957448092/glow-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[The Run](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957517732/the-run-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[Pumpkin](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957572792/pumpkin-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

[The Line](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190957623462/the-line-paterson-2016-these-are-in-my-own)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
